You used me
by Isabelle-chii
Summary: Lucy used to have a boyfriend but when he broke up with her, he told her his whole plan of using her but now, Lucy's a famous singer and she meets him again after her concert... with the girl he is dating... Lucy x OC for Hergienne-chii. Sorry for the LONG delay.
1. Chapter 1

My sickness is starting to go away so 1 chapter for each story request for today~! :)

* * *

_"Lucy...""Hmmm? What is it?""We're over""E-E-Eh?! Why?!""I never loved you, I just simply used you to get the girl I really love jealous and now, I'm dating her so, I don't need you anymore" O-O-Oh, O-O-O-Okay..." "Ja...""Bye..."_

PRESENT TIME

LUCY'S P.O.V.

Well, that all happened 2 years ago... Anyways, I shouldn't be thinking about him or the whole break-up... "It's time!" "Okay!" Well, time for my concert. When I arrived on the stage the whole stadium was filled! "HELLO, EVERYBODY! THANKS FOR COMING HERE TONIGHT!" I screamed. I got cheers and screams as replies, I nearly got deaf! "OKAY, TONIGHT I AM GOING TO SING 2 SONGS STARTING WITH HMMM... BATTLEFIELD!". I got cheers again.

The music started to play so I started to sing when I got my cue

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field

One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)  
Why does love always feel like..

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your...

We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like..

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor...

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

Why does love always feel like...  
Why does love always feel like...  
A battlefield, a battlefield..

I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

I got cheers all over again... "NOW, FOR MY SECOND SONG... BECAUSE OF YOU!" this time I got cheers and some sayings about my ex-boyfriend like "that jerk doesn't deserve you!"

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

"THAT'S IT! NIGHT, EVERYONE AND AGAIN THANKS FOR ATTENDING MY CONCERT!" cheers and applause are heard throughout the stadium.

AT THE BACK STAGE LUCY WAS SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS WHEN IT WAS TIME FOR THE LAST 2 PEOPLE...

"OMG! I just love you and your song!" "Thanks! What's your name" I asked smiling. "My name is Cornellia and this is my boyfriend Blaze!" she exclaimed but wait... Blaze... He's my ex-boyfriend. he turned around and he saw me. I guess he was shock since he looked shock. "Lucy...?". I quickly signed her notebook and said politely "I was thinking do you want to-

* * *

OHHH~! CLIFFHANGER! ONE STORY LEFT xD


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! SORRY FOR THE LOOOONG WAIT. I WAS BUSY ROLE PLAYING IN FB. MY BF AND I ARE HAVING SOME PROBLEMS BECAUSE HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND WANTS HIM BACK... ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY AND A FEW DAYS/HOURS FROM THIS I MIGHT PUBLISH A NARUTO FANFICTION. PLEASE READ IT~! :)**

* * *

****_LAST TIME ON "YOU USED ME"_

_AT THE BACK STAGE LUCY WAS SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS WHEN IT WAS TIME FOR THE LAST 2 PEOPLE..._

_"OMG! I just love you and your song!" "Thanks! What's your name" I asked smiling. "My name is Cornellia and this is my boyfriend Blaze!" she exclaimed but wait... Blaze... He's my ex-boyfriend. he turned around and he saw me. I guess he was shock since he looked shock. "Lucy...?". I quickly signed her notebook and said politely "I was thinking do you want to-_

* * *

"I was thinking would you like to have dinner with me at my mansion?" I asked politely while smiling although in the inside I was still broken and her name is "Cornellia" psshhht! What a stupid name **(SORRY FOR THOSE WHOSE NAME IS CORNELLIA! I'M SOO SORRY!) **'Cornellia' then squealed like a little girl repeatedly saying "YES! YES! YES! I AM SOO HONORED!" while Honey Blaze just kept on staring at me from shock to a blank and emotionless face. I told my bodyguards to get me my limo and so they did. When we went in the limo. Cornellia kept on fangirling which is starting to get very irritating I was about to yell at her to shut up but, lucky for her, my driver told us we already arrived to our destination.

**_BLAZE'S_**** P.O.V.**

I can't believe it... Lucy is back and she looks like she's going to yell at Corn-girl any moment now... I felt myself smile a bit. When Lucy looked at me she blushed. Che, looks like she still has teeny weeny crush on me but whatever all I know is I'm going to get her back either the easy way or the hard. When Corn-hag saw Luce blush at my smile she got mad and rudely said "Can we go inside now?" tch... such a nuisance she is...

_**CORNELLIA'S**__**P.O.V.**_

Blondie then led us into her mansion and let us in her room but, I politely declined while Blaze approved. Tch, annoying bastard, he better not ruin my plan and so Blondie and Honey Blaze went in to Blondie's room while I search for the one I've been looking for *smirk*.

_**ISABELLE'S P.O.V.**_

Okay... I'll go to 'Cornellia' later but now, we are going to Blaze and Lucy in Lucy's room... :)

"Luce..." Blaze _TRIED_ to start a conversation between them. "What?!" Lucy answered him _coldly_. "I-I-I'm sorry..." Lucy said while looking down on the ground. "Tch! You're probably just sorry to me now because I'm famous right?! And soon you'll break up with Cornellia and ask me out, right?!" Lucy told Blaze while looking angrily at Blaze. "Grrr... Tch. Sound-Proof Shield!" Blaze exclaimed. Then, Lucy's room became sound proof and Blaze locked the door. "NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! LUCY, I...was threatened... that you would be killed if I don't break up with you so I broke up with you so now you're safe...and Cornellia isn't really who you think she is..." Blaze explained. "Oh... then who is 'Cornellia'"? Lucy asked curiously. "Cornellia is...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER... :)**


End file.
